


call back

by meowcode



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:02:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12937803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meowcode/pseuds/meowcode
Summary: Wind Archer has slightly poor timing.





	call back

Wind Archer wasn’t one for surprise visits. It could be fun, but he thought it much more practical to plan ahead. That way, he knew he wasn’t interrupting something. Herb was a dear friend of his, and he’d hate to be a bother.

However, this was a rare occasion. Fire Spirit stirred up some trouble (which wasn’t rare in itself) and Wind Archer had dropped by to snuff it out. And, well… Herb’s shop happened to be nearby, and he hadn’t seen his friend in awhile… Why not?

But the surprise visit wasn’t the strange thing. What was strange is, when Wind Archer got to Herb’s shop, he found it closed. That was strange. And worrying. It was Monday, and well past 9 am, so Herb should be here.

Wind Archer tried not to jump to conclusions. Maybe Herb had overslept? He did tend to stay up later than advised. He fished his spare key out of his tunic pocket, and trotted up to the loft Herb called a home. He wasn’t there either.

Wind Archer furrowed his brows. There were no signs of a struggle, nothing broken or knocked over. Everything seemed normal. And, come to think of it, the front door had been locked, so it hadn’t been broken into…

Wind Archer shook his head. He needed to stop overthinking things. Casey, Herb’s favorite potted plant, was also gone, and he doubted any kidnapper would take just one plant. If Herb wasn’t here, and hadn’t been forcibly abducted, he was probably either with his mother or his boyfriends. 

Again, Wind Archer reached into his pockets - a wonderful invention, really - to take out his phone. He hadn’t felt the need for one for awhile, but Moonlight had insisted, saying “It’s, like, a big thing now, yknow? You have to have one!”

He had Herb’s number saved, but took the time to type it out anyway. It was soothing, in a way. He knew the number by heart, anyway.

The phone rang 4 times, and then Herb picked up. Wind Archer will not admit that he might have been relieved. That’s ridiculous.

“H-hello?”

The stutter set off a warning bell, but nothing major.

“Herb? Where are you?”

“Oh, Archie!”

“Yes. Hello.” Wind Archer realized he’d said his greetings too late, but Herb didn’t seem to mind.

“I’m at M-” Herb cut himself off suddenly. For a brief moment, the line was silent other than some scuffling. 

“I’m at Mint Choco’s house. Sorry, did you stop by?”

“I did. It’s no problem, though, I was just in the area.”

“Ah -  _ ah _ , hey, stop that!” Herb turned away from the call again.

“Herb? Are you alright?”

Herb cleared his throat, “I’m fine! Jus-  _ you two, give me a minute _ -”

Herb must’ve placed his hand over the microphone, because Wind Archer couldn’t hear the next part. Wind Archer smiled, faintly, in amusement. Rockstar must also be there, then.

There were murmurs, some more shuffling, and then a rather undignified squeak Wind Archer recognized as Herb’s. Then, a new voice joined the conversation.

“Hello?”

“Good day, Mint Choco.”

“Oh, Wind Archer! How lovely to talk to you. Did you need something?”

“Just wondering where Herb was.”

Mint Choco hummed, “He’s here. We’re… busy.”

“Busy?”

“Busy.” Mint Choco repeated.

“Well, far be it from me to intrude.”

“Ah, no, no! If you’ve no where else to be, we can spare him. Just… Hm,” Mint Choco turned away from the phone to address his companions.

“How far away is Herb’s shop from here?”

“10 minutes!” That was Rockstar’s voice.

“10 minutes… Give us 25, then.”

“25?!” Herb’s voice was distant, but clearly recognizable. 

“Yes, which means we only have 15 minutes ourselves. You hear me, Rockstar? Get on with it!” Mint Choco’s voice took on a clearly teasing tone. Wind Archer shook his head.

“Could you watch the shop for just a little? We’ll be there shortly.” Mint Choco turned back to the phone.

“Of course.” Wind Archer paused, then added as an afterthought, “Try not to overwhelm him.”

“We’ll be careful! I should go. See you soon.”

The call ended. Wind Archer shook his head again, but as he made his way back down to the shop, he couldn’t fight off a small smile.

 

**Author's Note:**

> dont look at me


End file.
